Life
by Sozuki
Summary: OneShot YugiAngst: An Attempt Suicide on Yugi's part. YY Very Little Romance...Im not sure if it's even considered Romance...Please RR! [Note: Sry if you can't read it very well, it wouldn't load properly]


A.N. Oh my god.HOW did I come up with THIS?! Just in the middle of school, second hour, I started writing about.THIS!! It's a Yugi-Angst and it's in Yugi's POV. Well.all I can say is that it's an Angst/Romance thing with Yami/Yugi.Yep.Please R/R.and don't kill me.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!...'nuff said.  
  
Life  
  
***********  
  
Life.what's it for? Why do we have it?.What do we do with it? How do you tell the one you love that you love them, without the fear that your love will never be returned? Tell me.what should I do?  
  
*** I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I must have memorized every bump and crake there is. The same thought going through my head. 'Why.?' I sat up and walked out of my room. Looking into the room across from mine, on a bed, I see a lump under a pile of sheets.. Yami. 'I love you, Yami.' I thought, 'I really do but, I can't live with knowing that you'll never love me the way I love you.' I sigh sadly and quietly close his door. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, I opened the place where we keep the silver wear. Taking out a big knife that seemed to gleam when the dim kitchen light reflected off the stainless steel. I smiled sadly and walked up the stairs slowly. Wincing when the-say about the seventh step? -creaked. I paused; Yami had good hearing, even thought his room door was closed. Giving a metal sigh, I continue quietly up. I paused slightly at Yami's door, as tears of pain rolled down my face. Not physical pain but pain of a broken heart. Quickly walking into my room, I grabbed a red pen and a piece of paper. Walking into the bathroom and closed the door. I sat on the floor, putting the pen and paper in the cover of the toilet and the knife on the tiled floor. Gripping the pen in my shaking hand, I wrote my final words.  
  
Dear Yami or whoever reads this first, Im sorry for everything I did wrong. My friends no longer look upon me as a friend and the one I love will never love me back. But I will love him even beyond the bounds of my death, nor heaven or hell will stop me form loving him.and yes I am gay, to whoever is reading this. And im sure that one I love would look upon me in disgust, which pains me. Not only am I killing or have killed my self through pain.but through curiosity. What is after life like? Why do we have it? And will I find my answers after death? Will I be reincarnated and suffer as I have before? When I die, will I remember if I had a past life and what happened? And as everyone knows, when im curious, I WILL find out sooner or later. But that's just the little reason why I am now dead. I guess I would tell whom I love.like it's going to matter. I love Yami. Yes, yes, quite a shock indeed. But I do live him with all my heart. So as this as my final words, I will slit my wrists and have my blood flow like this pen is across the paper. And forgive me. Good Bye, Yugi Motou  
  
I smiled sadly and folded he paper. Now that the hard part is done, I picked up the knife, turned on the water in the shower, and put in the plug so the water will full up the tub. So yami wouldn't hear my cries of pain before im dead. I sat down on the edge of the tub; I could feel the cool water splashing on my back. I've really got to have that fixed. The cool water feeling like ice compared to my tears that ran down my face. I lifted the knife to my wrist.but jumped in surprise when Yami burst through the door. Apparently, I forgot to lock the door in my rush to die. I looked at him, startled. Seeing tears shinning in his crimson eyes that seemed to widen when he saw the knife. I stood, tilting my head to the side and said, "What's wrong Yami?" His voice seemed to crack, shifting his gaze from the knife to my eyes. "Please," he said, "Don't do it." My shock and curiosity dissolved and anger took its place. Why was I angry? I don't know. "Don't do what Yami?" I said glaring at him through my tears. "Just please, don't do this Yugi. Don't DO this!!!" "You know what? I don't care. And it seems that nobody else does either if I die or not so im doing everybody a favor." I said taking a small step forward. I slipped on some of the water that splashed out of the shower, falling into the tub full of water. In the process, hitting the button that had the water run out of the faucet instead of the showerhead. Gasping for air when I resurfaced. What the hell? I felt a pair of strong arms pull me out of the water and onto the sill wet but now drenched tile floor. I blinked a few times. What just happened? I looked up into the eyes of Yami, both he and I where SOAKED! Tears continued to run down my face and I looked down from Yami's intense gaze. Silence... Breaking the uncomfortable silence I said, "I want to die, Yami." Clutching the knife firmly in my hand. How I had fell into the tub and get out without cutting myself? That was beyond me. Then I noticed a good-sized cut on my right leg. Not to deep but still enough to bleed lots. "Why Yami.why won't you let me die?" I guess he noticed the blood to, because he picked me up and sat me in the cold bath water. Grabbing a washcloth, Yami washed my face, to rid the tears, but they kept on coming. He then went to my leg. Maybe if I hadn't worn shorts and wore my leather pants instead, I would have saved Yami the hassle. He gently cleaned my wound and got some bandages, sitting them on the sink, he walked back over to me. Taking my hand that still held the knife, he gently pried it out. Sobbing harder, I noticed Yami also pulled the plug and the pink tinged water was slowly going down the drain. He sat the knife on the floor and picked me up. Arms wrapped around me, carrying me like one would a bride. The next think I knew, I was in my room laying on my bed, Yami wrapping up my leg. My crying reduced to hic-ups when Yami was finished. Once again I asked him the question that plagued my mind. "Why.?" Yami sat up, wiping away my tearstains; he smiled sadly and sat on the edge of my bed. "Because," He started, "I heard you close my door, I heard the stairs creak when you walked up, I heard..I heard you writing the letter. You thought everything you wrote and you didn't close off the link." I stared at him.he heard me? .Damn. But then.then he.. he knows. "I ran into the bathroom as fast as I could," he continued, "But I was sort of tangled in my sheets and took longer than expected." He blushed. I had to smile slightly at that. "When I heard what you where planning, I was so afraid. Afraid that I might be to late." He said, tears fell down his face. I reached up and brushed them away. He smiled sadly taking my hand; shocked I once again looked into his beautiful crimson eyes. "And because I love you." He said. I blinked.wha.? "The way that you said you do in your letter." He said. Again I blinked. Could it be true? [A.N. .Wow.that's really.overly used?] does Yami.Does he really love me? I stared at him with shock and hope, searching his eyes to see if he was lying.nope. I smiled, the first real smile in what felt like days and threw myself at him. All thoughts on suicide fled like sugar to water, they just disappeared. My arms went around his middle and I cried into his chest. I could feel Yami smile through our link.the link that practically saved my life, but then again, so did Yami. Over and over I repeated two words, as it seemed as the only think I could get out. "Im sorry.im sorry." yami rubbed my back in a soothing manner, muttering comforting words in my ear. Saying that it would be ok, and that he loved me. We fell asleep in each others arms that night. I woke up the next morning, Yami still sleeping, his arms still wrapped around me. I thought about last night, realizing what I tried was stupid. What do you do with your like should be taken seriously. Don't ever try to do what I did. You will regret it all. You never know that someone might secretly love you for who you are, so don't make a big mistake.  
  
I will always regret what happened.before yami saved me.  
  
The End  
  
***********  
  
.Well, I bet that didn't make much sense.oh well, Review please!!! [And also, please excuse my grammar and spelling issues.] 


End file.
